


Smoking Gun

by tunglo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Death, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: Murder husbands do their thing!





	Smoking Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



The car screeched to a halt outside the warehouse, the sedan's lights reflecting on to the rain soaked tarmac. Springing forth from the driver's side came a lumbering giant of a lackey, rushing to the back to let out his boss and his assistant, no other than Oswald Cobblepot and the former science advisor to the Gotham City Police Department, Edward Nygma. The goon hurried to get the umbrella up and over the two men - the boss' ire was the stuff of legend, and he had grown rather attached to all of his limbs.

Oswald and Ed stepped onto the street, glanced silently at each other, then surveyed the scene that greeted them. The area was quiet, and the warehouse deserted but for a couple of crates and three wooden chairs set out in the center of the room. And their occupants.

Three prone and lifeless figures with cloth bags over their heads.

Oswald was the first to move, the tap of his cane echoing around the cavernous space. Ed followed with a smirk, pulling a pair of gloves from his jacket pocket and tugging them on. That done he removed the hoods from each bound and gagged man with a flourish, the captives blinking and struggling against the light and the certain knowledge of the fate that awaited them. 

There were two loaded shotguns laid out on the crate. Ed picked one for himself and the other to the Oswald, suppressing as a self satisfied smile in the process. Oswald gave Ed a grateful look, equal parts adoring and expectant, then glanced back at the idiots who had truly believed they could pull the wool over his eyes.

“Are you sure that these are the last of the men loyal to our enemies?”

“Oh, yes,” Ed replied, “These were the ones that were holed up in little Italy and refused to pay the levy that you agreed with all of the captains.”

“Well then,” Oswald began, “Gentlemen do you have anything to say before we get this over with?”

There was a lot of frightened whimpering - wide eyes and muscles straining as they begged for mercy.

Oswald cupped a hand to his ear, as though struggling to hear, “I thought not.”

He hefted the gun, cocking and aiming. Ed followed suit, trying to affect the same demeanour of pure calm and ferociousness that he thought he detected in Oswald.

Glancing almost lustfully at Ed, Oswald fired. Ed, returning the glance, fired too. In that moment and in that look there was a heat and a charge that neither had experienced before, and with each pull of the trigger, it was as if they were both firing off a part of themselves into the other.

When each clip was empty, both men looked at each other, both sweating and both trembling just a little, it was as if they were seeing each other truthfully for the first time.

They both dropped their guns to the ground, simultaneously, and turned to leave. The silent lackey led the door open, the two of them passing through without a word.

They didn't need to say a thing to know that something important - something bigger than the sum of its parts - had just transpired.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
